


【R18卡安】成年礼

by minnie03120212



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie03120212/pseuds/minnie03120212





	【R18卡安】成年礼

“呜…呜嗯…”安迷修搂着压在他身上的青少年，唇齿相交被吻的喘不过气来，对方的舌在他的嘴里攻城略地的，发出啧啧的水声。

察觉到安迷修有些上气不接下气了，卡米尔依依不舍的稍退开来，分离的唇拉出一条暧昧的银丝被卡米尔舔过，在给安迷修喘息的时刻他也没闲着。

他细细的啄吻着安迷修的脸庞，一下又一下，像是珍惜着什么得来不易的宝物，可不是吗？千盼万盼才等到的，等到了自己成年了才可以拆开的珍宝。

感觉安迷修胸口的起伏没有在那么剧烈不稳，卡米尔再度捧着对方的脸，再度吻上，他变换着角度不断的加深了这个吻，感觉如何都不够。

许是因为卡米尔极度嗜吃甜点，安迷修总觉得他的嘴里有股甜味，随着吻钻进他的口腔，然后那个味道在一点点地把他浸染，化为蜜似的。

他已经被卡米尔压着吻许久了，两片唇瓣都被吮吸的又红又肿，再加上被唾液滋润，在光线照射下，亮着一层光泽。

看起来就像是卡米尔相当喜爱的一款镜面蛋糕－少女之吻。

卡米尔舔了舔唇，安迷修此时的唇瓣真的看得让他相当的……食欲大振？他忍不住往那红润异常的唇瓣轻咬了一下。

“嗯！”安迷修有些轻微吃痛的闷哼一声，他抬起手轻轻地在卡米尔的头上拍了拍，安抚似的一下一下的抚摸着他的发。

卡米尔伸出舌舔过了安迷修的唇，在留有他咬痕的位置，他辗转往下进攻，沿着下颚一路往下。

安迷修仰着头，将自己最脆弱的部分曝露在狩猎者的攻击范围里，任由对方啃咬，他可以感觉到卡米尔一连串的舔咬过他的咽喉，尖利的小虎牙时不时蹭过敏感的皮肤。

“咕咚。”随着咽下口水的动作，喉结上下滚动，卡米尔的目光也不自觉地跟着上下移动，瞳孔微微紧缩。

在狩猎者的目光看来，简直就像是在主动的邀请！既然对方都主动诱惑了，那么有何必忍耐呢？卡米尔也没在客气，张嘴就往那喉间凸起处留下了一枚属于他的印记。

“你…又咬在下…。”安迷修喘着气，有些磕磕绊绊的呻吟道，以往安静沉默的少年，什么时候也像只狗似的了？

卡米尔不发一语，他抬起脸歪了歪头看着安迷修的神色，是被咬痛了吗？没有流血破皮，就是有个红印子。

他伸出舌，像是做错了事在讨好主人的幼猫，往发红的地方舔了舔。

安迷修呼出了一口气，他不知道为什么卡米尔总是过分的小心翼翼，明明可以在任性一点没有关系。

任性本就是孩子们的权力，更何况他也乐意宠着。

对于额外早熟、分外沉默，总是不轻易表达出情绪跟想法的卡米尔，安迷修总是会忍不住对他好一点，再对他好一点。

安迷修仰躺着，对于自己被卡米尔压在身下似乎一点也不介意，他一手勾着卡米尔的颈子，一手抚上他的面颊，轻微的摩娑着。

“在下说过，你可以再任性一点没关系的，卡米尔。”他拨了拨他额前的发，看着那抹有如沉静大海般的眸。

“而且……今天是你的生日，这个生日礼物，你不是想要很久了吗？”安迷修温柔的笑着，他抬起手微微拉开自己领带上的结。

下一秒，他的动作就被卡米尔一把制住，手被拉开压制在头的另一侧。

“我的礼物……当然要自己拆。”

卡米尔垂眸望着自己身下的青年，半垂下的眼帘、纤长细密的睫毛虚掩着蓝宝石似的眼珠，他专注地望着，像是要将眼下的一切深刻进自己的脑海里。

他解开了安迷修领带的结，轻轻一抽，像是抽离礼物上绑的缎带，手指向下一个一个的解开青年身上白色衬衫的钮扣。

安迷修有些害羞地红了脸，不知道为什么看着卡米尔慢条斯理的举动，他总有种对方真的是在拆礼物的错觉？

在解完全部的钮扣后，卡米尔轻轻一扯，安迷修胸前就呈大开之姿，浅褐色的乳头在接触到空气时，被刺激的微微挺立一副任君采撷的模样。

哪怕是安迷修主动将自己作为卡米的成年礼物送给对方，此时他仍然有些害羞得不知所措，他将头撇向一旁不敢望向身上自己看大的孩子，一只手微挡着脸。

看着安迷修有些鸵鸟心态的举动，卡米尔嘴角微勾，平时面无表情的脸，此时漾起一抹浅的近乎让人忽略的浅笑，笑意几乎漫出那原先平静的眸，可惜的是某位骑士顾着害羞，错过了。

卡米尔俯下身，一手直接探进衬衫里抚上安迷修紧实的侧腰，许是因为紧张此时蜜色的肌肤上沁着一层薄汗，手下的触感令卡米尔爱不释手，忍不住多摩娑了几下。

他盯着眼前形状精致骨感的锁骨，凑向前吮吸舔咬，在上面留下一个又一个的吻痕，舌头舔过其间的凹缝，安迷修敏感的瑟缩了一下，在卡米尔又在其上啃咬时。

在安迷修的注意力集中在自己被啃咬的锁骨时，卡米尔的手已经顺势向上直接探向安迷修的胸前，他手触向男人的胸肌，掌下就是一揉，不同于女人柔软的触感，但是卡米尔却觉得安迷修的更让他欲罢不能。

“咿！”

在卡米尔的指尖触上自己的乳头，两指一夹一捻一弹一抠，安迷修忍不住吓得低吟一声，他咬紧自己的下唇，一只手摀着自己的嘴，想将自己无意间漏出的呻吟吞回去。

“小心不要咬伤自己。”

卡米尔拉过安迷修摀着自己的手，与其十指相扣，将其拉至自己唇边，将安迷修的五根手指细细吻过，他看向安迷修，轻抚了他的唇瓣，一吋吋地摸索着，确认安迷修没有伤了自己后才又在上烙了个吻。

安迷修愣愣地看着卡米尔，有些茫然的点了点头，然后又任由卡米尔种了他满身草莓，卡米尔看着安迷修整个人都懵了的状态，就伺机往他下身攻去。

他抓住安迷修的性器就上下撸动起来，拇指与食指抵着龟头不时磨蹭时而抠弄，也不忘偶尔照顾一下底下的两个囊袋，同为男性他当然知道怎么样才能更好的取悦安迷修。

他在安迷修的耳边亲吻着，时不时在耳骨上轻咬着，炙热的气息喷洒在安迷修的耳边，更是让他敏感不已。

感觉到安迷修微微的在颤抖，大腿跟轻微的抽搐，卡米尔知道安迷修快到了，他淡淡的一笑，对着安迷修的耳轻呼了一口气，食指指甲轻轻往铃口处一抠。

“呜嗯！”安迷修喘了一声，就这么直接射在卡米尔的手上，他闭着眼睛有些逃避的不敢看向卡米尔，只有依稀听见抽卫生纸的声音。

卡米尔从床头抽了几张卫生纸，将手上白色的混浊液体擦去，他看着紧闭着眼睛想要当作什么都没发生的安迷修，嘴角微勾无声的轻笑着。

他将安迷修翻过身，让他可以背对着自己，随手抓了一个枕头塞在安迷修的肚子 下，让安迷修呈现弓形姿态屁股翘高。

卡米尔指尖一勾一挑一扯，就将安迷修刚刚被打湿的纯白棉内裤连同黑色西装裤一起扒了下来，抓过事先准备好的润滑油就往安迷修圆润挺翘肉感十足的臀部一倒。

”卡米尔！？”  
冰凉的液体一接触到因为情欲而高温的肌肤，立刻激的安迷修一个颤栗，他马上回过神来，转过头望向在他身后忙活个不停的卡米尔。

“嗯。”  
卡米尔应了一声，他的手指抚上后穴，沿着穴口轻轻的按压，一指手指探入慢慢的抽动，待安迷修习惯了才又加入了一指，两指在穴中按摩着穴肉，时不时抠挖一下，时不时呈剪刀状分叉扩张。

“......啊！那…那里！”  
在卡米尔碰触到穴内某处的软肉时，安迷修惊的整个人都弹了一下，卡米尔知道他总算找到数据中说的那个点了，他对着那里又是戳刺又是抠挖。

“呜…呜啊…那里，不要…”  
太……太刺激了！安迷修瞪大着眼睛，生理泪水不断自眼眶中溢出，他张着嘴胡乱的喘息着，来不及下咽的津液沿着嘴角流下，手指不由自主的攒着身下的枕头。

卡米尔凑上安迷修的脸庞，安抚似的吻着他，细细地舔过他的泪水，手里的动作也没有停下，陆陆续续已经进入四根手指下去扩张，润滑剂以及受到刺激产生的肠液咕啾咕啾的在抽插间响着。

他看扩张的差不多可以了，将手指抽了出来，有别于他精致清冷面容勃发硬挺的硕大性器，就这么抵在安迷修的后穴处。

卡米尔握着安迷修的胯，拇指轻轻的摩娑着腰间小小的腰窝，在这临门一脚的时刻他停下了动作，他还是犹豫了。

“安哥……我真的可以进去吗？”卡米尔喘着粗气，眼角被情欲逼得泛红，额头都冒出青筋，都到这个地步他也想不管不顾直接占有这个人，占有这个他心心念念已久的人。

但或许越是渴望得到，在期盼已久后垂手可得时，反而变得额外患得患失。

安迷修被这么吊着不上不下的，简直差点没有吐血，他本来以为卡米尔是那跟雷狮一样的霸道恶劣因子觉醒，要在这种时候叛逆整他一把，逼他说一些羞死人不偿命的话。

但在他听到卡米尔的问话，转过头去看到他那般忍耐的模样，他心疼了，安迷修无声地叹了口气。

“卡米尔。”安迷修主动转过身，他伸手勾住卡米尔的脖颈，主动分开自己的双腿跨过卡米尔的腰侧，他将卡米尔往自己的身上拉，双腿轻蹭着卡米尔的腰际。

他额头抵着卡米尔的额头，两人的喘息彼此交接着，他轻轻的落了一个吻在卡米尔的眉眼间，”进来，卡米尔……我要你。”

卡米尔瞳孔紧缩，他低吼了一声，就这么势如破竹的长驱直入。

“嗯！”随着突然地进入，后庭一阵撕裂般的痛楚，安迷修忍不住在卡米尔的肩背上留下数道抓痕。

“很疼吗？”卡米尔拨了拨安迷修因疼痛冒冷汗而汗湿的额发，”可是对不起…安哥，我忍不住了。”他舌挑开了安迷修的唇缝，安抚性的吻了下去。

“呜…呜啊…！”卡米尔的下半身不同于上半身的温柔，他大肆的攻城略地，安迷修被顶的呻吟声都支离破碎。

卡米尔循着先前扩张时找到的点用力顶去，”嗯啊！不…太多了！呜！”安迷修摇着头胡乱的呻吟着，刺激过剩的卷缩着脚指。

卡米尔望着被自己压在身下的安迷修，一脸潮红、眼眶泛泪，翠绿色的眼向是水光潋滟的湖泊，嘴里吐露着呻吟，一副深陷情欲的模样。

他一把将安迷修抱起，让安迷修整个人跨坐在自己的身上，”哈啊啊！卡米尔！呜呜，太深了！呜呜，太深了！”随着体位的转换，骑乘姿势使卡米尔的硕大入侵到前所未有的深度，安迷修承受不住地哭了出声。

卡米尔吻了吻安迷修汗涔涔的脸庞，他提起安迷修然后将他向下一压，自己跟着提胯向上一撞，安迷修用力地摇着头呻吟声一声高过一声。

他大腿内侧不停抽搐，后穴像是失禁了似的淌着肠液，随着卡米尔的动作被打成白沫，挺立的性器在自己和卡米尔的腹肌间磨蹭着。

安迷修只觉得眼前白光一闪，终究忍不住高潮射精，白浊在两人的下腹处糊了一片，他趴伏在卡米尔的肩颈处喘息呻吟着：”卡米尔……呜…受不住了。”

卡米尔在方才安迷修高潮时绞紧的后穴差点把持不住，他忍下了当下射精灌满安迷修后穴的冲动，抱着安迷修又是挺动了几下。

他感觉到安迷修在自己的后背胡乱地抓着，”在忍耐一下，等我一起去。”他又抱着安迷修疯狂的操弄着，在最后几下深挺后，抵着安迷修的前列腺处射精，微凉的液体一股一股打在敏感点上。

安迷修瞪大眼睛，脖颈昂起像是濒死的天鹅，这一次他只射出了些许稀薄的精液，整个人就彻底瘫软在卡米尔的怀里。

“恭喜你今天成年啦！生日快乐，卡米尔。”  
安迷修勉强睁着眼睛，摸了摸卡米尔的脸庞，将他的鬓发勾至耳后，温润的笑了一下，对着卡米尔祝贺道。

话一说完，安迷修便双眼一阖，体力透支昏睡了过去。

“晚安，安迷修。”卡米尔给安迷修一个晚安吻，这个人总算是他的了，不是看着大哥，不是看着其他的孩子，不是看着其他的什么人。

只是看着他卡米尔。


End file.
